


Christmas Love

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Bieber's Christmas album, much to Artie's dismay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Love

Sam was taking the Christmas decorations boxes out of the storage shed. There were only three weeks left before Christmas and he’d convinced Artie, his roommate, that decorating the tree was way overdue. He set down the boxes on the coffee table and Artie rolled in with two steaming mugs of mulled apple cider on a tray. Sam plugged his iPod to the speakers and chose an album in his library. The music started playing, and they began decorating the tree, until Artie recognized the voice signing.

“Bieber’s Christmas album? Are you serious?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, it’s really good! It’s like, my favorite Christmas album!”

“Please tell me you’re kidding. It’s terrible.”

“Oh yeah? Allow me to prove you wrong.”

Artie shrugged, and Sam skipped some tracks until he got to the song he wanted. Artie looked at him with a mix of apprehension and curiosity as Sam started to dance and sing.

_Hey angel in the snow_

_I’m under the mistletoe_

_You are the one_

_You’re my very own christmas love_

_Tell Santa I’m cool this year_

_My present is standing right here_

_Thank God above for my very own christmas love_

Sam was pointing at Artie as he sang, staring straight into his eyes and basically serenading him. A smile crept up on Artie’s face and he began nodding to the beat. With a satisfied grin, Sam dropped to his knees in front of Artie at the end of the song. Artie clapped cheerily, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“See?” Sam teased. “I knew you loved The Biebs.”

Artie scoffed. “It’s not Bieber. It’s you,” he said bashfully.

Sam was stunned. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He’d wanted Artie for so long, settling for being roommates and seeing him every day.

But now…

Artie was looking at him expectantly, so Sam decided to stop overthinking and get on with it. He leaned down, bracing himself on the armrests of Artie’s chair. Lips met, tongues danced, and Sam couldn’t have dreamt of a better Christmas present.


End file.
